


Tattoo Taboo

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Tattoo Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Episode: s03e07 Sacred Ground, F/M, Gen, Naughty, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay's not the only one who's had a tattoo.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Tattoo Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791880
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Tattoo Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, "Sacred Ground" is one of my top favorite Voyager episodes ever. I re-watch it as much as I re-watch, "Coda" and "Resolutions," if not more.
> 
> This story is set before Kathryn goes back to hear the Doctor's findings in sickbay.

"After a day of some rest and relaxation, you are cleared for duty, captain," the EMH said.

"Thank you, Doctor," she replied.

Chakotay stood next to her and scanned the side of her face with a crooked neck.

"What?" She said curiously, tucking her hair back.

"Nice tattoo," he said with his eyebrows up in approval.

"Oh! It's just some kind of body paint. I must have forgotten to wipe it off," she said and touched the right side of her face with a blush. She slid off the biobed and started walking.

"It's a nice design. It suits you," he said as he walked beside her.

"Thanks," she said.

"The captain's first tattoo," he mulled over the idea.

"Not exactly," she said as they waited for the turbolift.

He looked at her in surprise. "Do tell," he said.

The turbolift doors opened and they swapped with the two crewmen getting out.

"It was Phoebe's fault," she stated. "Deck three."

"Your sister's fault?"

"Yes. I lost a bet. I don't even remember what it was over, to think of it. We were making a lot of bets at the time. Obviously, I thought I would win."

"So you lost and you had to get a tattoo,' he clarified.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"It was a surprise. She was to draw it and hand it to the tattoo artist. I found out what it was after I was done."

"And?"

"It was actually pretty lovely. It was a bird. She said I was always trying to spread my wings. Then she said it was also...because my father sometimes called me his little bird. He found out one day when we went swimming and made me get it removed although he liked the story behind it. I still have the drawing in storage....hopefully. It's still on Earth."

"Where was it?" He scanned her and have her a smile.

"On my right shoulderblade," she said.

"What a shame," he said.

"What's a shame?"

"That's it's gone and that it wasn't in a hidden place..."

She gave him a playful little shove and the doors opened.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written on 6/9/2020.
> 
> Maybe in an AU I have a tattoo. Not quite brave enough. I'll stick to sticker tattoos. ;)
> 
> If you are an author and you want to expand this story, you have my blessing!


End file.
